New Normal?
by louisacampbell7
Summary: So now Elsa has revealed her power but how will she reconnect with Anna and the rest of the world? Will the coming of distant relatives from the West help? Or will the coming of experienced rulers prove to be more painful than intended by anyone? A bit of Kristanna, some romance with guys for Elsa :)
1. Chocolate Syrup and Distant Letters

Anna sighed. A whole week. 7 days since Elsa thawed the fjord and put the kingdom back to normal. Anna slid down the hall and was about to knock on Elsa's door, but thought better of it. She started to walk away when Elsa's door swung open.

Elsa walked out in a long purple dress like the one at her coronation, with her hair in a bun-braid, and… no gloves. Her sleeves were long and the ends were embroidered with white roses. She closed the door and walked down the hall to Anna's room. Anna herself was hiding behind a pillar. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want her sister to find her just waiting at her door.

Elsa also looked like she was about to knock on Anna's door. She stopped just before her knuckled hit the wood.

"Maybe she's still asleep" Anna heard Elsa mutter.

Elsa began walking back towards the dining room. Anna pushed back against the wall to avoid being seen.

As Elsa rounded he corner, Anna came out from where she was hiding. "She was going to knock on my door?" she thought to herself.

Anna walked down to have breakfast and sat on Elsa's left while the Queen was at the head of the table. The food was delicious as always, waffles, sausage, eggs and orange juice. Both girls put as much chocolate syrup as they were allowed onto their food, and as they were midway through their meal, Kaye the butler came in with letters for the Queen.

"Thank you," said Elsa as she took the mail "anything of note?"

"There has been a letter from King Alexander of the West," said Kaye.

"Really?" said Elsa shuffling through to find the right envelope.

Anna saw her sister's eyes dart back and forth reading the contents of the letter in less than a minute.

"I have to go," she said.

"But Elsa you haven't even finished your food," protested Anna.

"Sorry, I just have to respond to these," Elsa said as a quick excuse, but added "we can still go sledding this afternoon with Kristoff if you want."

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Anna, but not too disappointed. She was used to it after 13 years.

Elsa went back to her room, sat at her desk and let a steady stream of ice slide across the surface. She noticed what was happening and sat up. Close your eyes. Breathe. Let go.

She opened her eyes and made the ice disappear. She read over the letter again. It was from her cousin, well second cousin. He was her mother's sister's son. He was the king of the Western lands. He was married to a lovely girl named Mia. At least Elsa had heard she was lovely. She and Alexander had played a little when they were very small, but after Elsa's accident, her mother had only received letters here and there. Alexander and his mother had come to the funeral for the King and Queen of Arendelle, but since then there had been no real communication between the two families.

Now since Alexander had to miss the coronation due to a drought in the kingdom, he writes that he, Mia and her younger brother Friedrich would be visiting that week. Elsa had just beginning to get the hang of running the kingdom. Now she had visitors who were very experienced coming over. She was trying to be a little more optimistic these days, and not think of the criticism he might have.

"Maybe he'll have some good advice," she muttered out loud.

She began writing out a letter that of coarse she and Anna would be happy to see their distant cousins. She closed the paper and sealed it with a navy blue wax and for a final touch, engraved a snowflake onto it. The then placed it on her "out" side. Elsa then began drafting a copy of supplies for a ball that would be held in honor of Alexander his family.

Elsa was nervous about them coming because of the brother. She knew everyone would be wanting them to marry. The same thing happened with Alex and Mia. Both of their lands wanted them to wed, and they actually did fall in love with each other. But this was not always the case. So the Queen made a resolution to be civil, maybe even friendly, but she did not want to accept defeat. When she married, and she would marry, she would only marry someone who could love her as much as Kristoff loved Anna.

Elsa then turned her attention to the stack of other letters. Not a large stack, but enough to make her sigh and hope she would be able to go sledding.

Since the gates were opened, and since children were not easy to turn out of the courtyard, there was more often than not, a few little ones running through the yard, which was right were Elsa's window looked. She took a second to laugh at the thought of children being so silly, and turned her head, hunched her shoulders and began to write about taxes, trade, treaties, and snowflakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Foot-Size Doesn

Anna found Kristoff in his usual place at the edge of the town. His house was little more than a shack, with a slumped roof, and thin walls. He had been offered a place in the palace, but said it would be easier to keep all his supplies for his ice business closer to the outskirts of the city. His house was actually about a mile or two from the city, where his and a few other ice-miners lived. Kristoff was just hitching up his new top-of-the-line slay with a few sleds and a basket of treats for the sledding trip they planned that afternoon. Even though it was still summer, naturally Elsa would have no problem making it snow especially if it meant going up in the mountains again.

Anna turned the corner of the street and ran to Kristoff, her maroon dress bouncing all along the way. She had brought winter boots, as well as an extra cloak and hat. The dress was long and she wore a shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and an embroidered vest.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she ran towards him "are you ready?"

"Yeah I just need a few minutes to hitch up Sven," he said as the raindeer came strutting around the corner of the house.

"I don't know if Elsa can come, she won't be able to make it at least until late afternoon," said Anna in a disappointed voice.

"We can wait. Here um- you wanna come in?" asked Kristoff in a nervous voice.

"Oh, sure" said Anna trying to be enthusiastic.

Kristoff opened the door for her and Anna saw the smallest living room, with a bed in one corner, a table in the center, and a little fireplace. There was a cosy feeling about the cabin, and even though the ceiling sloped down, and the floors creaked, and there was the faintest hint of raindeer, Anna fell in love with the house.

"Wow, its so cute!" Anna exclaimed. She ran over to the table and sat at one of the chairs, there were only three, and she started to look around more at everything, take in every detail.

There were tools placed in a pile next to the fireplace, and on the table, a bowl of carrots, a large candle, and a pile of papers. They reminded Anna of the pile she had seen in Elsa's room, and for a moment Kristoff could see worry and some annoyance on her face when she caught sight of them, so he scooped up the papers and pushed them under his pillow.

"Sorry just a few bills I left out," he muttered.

Since the house was really only for during the coldest part of the year, when living in the mountains was unbearable, even if it was with the trolls, the whole state of the house had the lingering feeling that Kristoff had only just got back. He had promised to stay there for a bit, while Anna and Elsa adjusted to each other. He promised to be Anna's confidant until he had to go. Anna tried to push away the feelings of loss she felt when she thought of Kristoff leaving.

"I love it Kristoff! Where does Sven sleep?" asked Anna.

"Usually outside, but during the worst nights in here of coarse," chuckled Kristoff.

He came and sat on his bed and Anna turned her chair to face him, and they looked into each other's eyes for a minute, and then both feeling awkward looked away.

"So - hows uh, hows Elsa?" asked Kristoff

"Busy as usual," began Anna, "She got some letter this morning and it freaked her out, I thought she was going to freeze the table. Anyway, she said she would try to make it for sledding. I hope she does come. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She was outside my door this morning! I saw her, I was about to knock on the door, and then I decided not too, then I open look around the corner and she is right about to knock on my door, but then she doesn't either." says Anna hurriedly. She had been waiting to talk to Kristoff all morning and now finally got to, she really loved that he listened to her sisterly problems. "He's a keeper" she thought to herself.

"Why were you going to knock on her door?" asked Kristoff.

"I was thinking the same thing, I mean I got up there and then I thought 'What am I doing? She won't want to see me this early.'"

"Why would you think that?"

"Just getting used to it I guess." said Anna with a sigh.

"To…?"

"To having a sister that will talk to me."

"Well you haven't really spoken for 13 years right? You both just need a little time." said Kritoff in assuring tones.

"I guess."

Anna looked down at her hands in her lap. Kristoff took them and pulled her onto the bed with him. They both just sat on the edge staring at each other. Kristoff held her close to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Anna sighed again, but this was the content, happy kind. They sat for a while just the two of them. Anna thought of how different this was from Hans. She had gotten a letter from him a few days ago that had said he was sorry. He said that he had a massive scar on his nose where she had punched him. she didn't care about the scar, but was more surprised at the apology. She didn't accept it of coarse, but she had thought about that moment when she was so happy to be in love. That for once someone had noticed her. Even if it only lasted 2 days maximum, she still thought of how ecstatic she'd been and how happy he looked and so even it was just for a moment it was beautiful. But it turned tragic.

Anna sat up and Kristoff asked her what his last name was.

"Brekhus"

"Favorite food?"

"Carrots"

"Best friend's name?"

"Sven"

"Eye color?"

"Brown"

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter"

"I guess you passed." chuckled Kristoff. Soon him and Anna were both quizzing each other on random facts about themselves, and laughing at some of the answers. They covered favorite outfits, worst hair-days, most hilarious moments, and best childhood memories. They were just about to talk about favorite times of day when Elsa walked in the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Want to go Sledding?

"Elsa!"

"Hello," chuckled Elsa, "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it" said Kristoff.

"I should have knocked, sorry I'm just anxious to get away from all that paper work."

"Then this is the perfect distraction," said Anna taking Elsa's arm and pulling her towards the sled. Elsa climbed into the back while Kristoff hitched up Sven.

"Hey where's Olaf?" asked Elsa.

"he said he would be here before we left," answered Kristoff.

"Here he comes," pointed Anna as the snowman trotted around the corner. He had taken to wandering the town, but no one minded because he was so loveable.

"Hi guys!" Olaf yelled as he took his seat in front with Kristoff.

Anna was about to sit in the front with Kristoff too, but then saw Elsa in the back and paused. As Kristoff sat in the front, he nodded his head back towards Elsa, signing to Anna she should sit with her sister.

"Why not sit with Kristoff?" asked Elsa.

"I wanted to talk with you I've been with him all morning, not that I'm complaining," she added looking quickly at Kristoff.

"I don't mind" he laughed to himself.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Elsa

"To wherever the best hill is." said Anna matter-of-factly.

The two sisters seated themselves comfortable behind the front seat. With one flick of Kristoff's wrist they were off.

"So what was that letter you got this morning?" asked Anna.

"Oh," said Elsa debating on whether or not she would answer truthfully. "No more secrets" she reminded herself. "It was from Cousin Alexander."

"Really? We haven't heard from them in years. Mother always-" Anna stopped remembering that she had never really talked about their parents with Elsa. She decided to test the waters. "Mother was usually the one who got news from them."

"Yes I remember. They were supposed to come over for the coronation, but there was a drought in the kingdom, so Alexander had to miss it. Now as an apology, Alex, his wife Mia, and her brother Friedrick are coming some time this week." explained Elsa.

"Ohhh we haven't seen them in forever." said Anna. At least she knew Elsa hadn't. At the funeral, Alexander and his mother had been some of the first to give their condolences. Anna had been happy for their support when Elsa had given none. At least now she knew why.

"I know. We'll have a ball of course to welcome them to Arendelle, but I don't know how long they'll be staying. I just hope its not long." said Elsa looking worried, but trying to hide it with a laugh.

"Well… Why?" asked Anna.

"I guess… I've just been getting the hang of ruling a country, but Alexander and his mother before him have been doing it for so long. What if they think I'm not as good of a ruler as them?" said Elsa.

Anna stayed silent for a minutes, trying to string words together that would somehow sound reassuring. Of coarse Anna didn't really know anything about ruling a country, but since there had been no trouble at all, she had to assume Elsa was doing a good job.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they wont be able to say anything. Everyone rules their own way I should think. You are doing fine. And besides you only just started you're allowed to make a few mistakes. " said Anna trying to sound less stupid than she felt.

"Thanks Anna,"said Elsa with a smile, "Maybe you're right".

"'Maybe'? Of coarse I'm right." giggled Anna.

Both girls laughed and Kristoff even laughed to help ease the tension.

"Do you know the brother?" asked Anna still smiling ear to ear.

"No, but I know everyone will try to get us together." said Elsa bitterly looking down at her hands. A light snow began to fall, but Elsa quickly turned it off.

"Why do you think that? You haven't even met him." Anna stopped because she had made the same mistake. She had immediately agreed to marry Hans because he said he loved sandwiches.

Elsa looked up and smirked.

"Well in my defense I thought it was love. Thats why I got engaged in 2 seconds." said Anna with a hint of anger with herself in her voice. "But I get why for you its different. They don't care if you fall in love, they are just interested in politics. But maybe he is a nice guy."

"Even if he is, I still just don't have time to worry about stuff like that." Elsa said in an exasperated tone. She had only been Queen for about a week and already she was being paired up.

"You don't have to marry him right off, you don't even know if they are going to push you together. All you really need to be is-"

"-civil."

The two girls smiled at each other, happy they could talk about what they were thinking.

"But come on, no men for how long?" asked Anna.

"For as long as possible." said Elsa.

"Really?" said Anna in a sarcastic note.

"Well at least until I can really get control of this whole 'Queen' thing." said Elsa. She also didn't want what happened to Anna happen to her. She didn't want to get into a relationship too quickly, and then end up getting hurt.

"So not too long then?" Anna teased.

"Well thank you for the confidence in my ability to rule, but you know what I mean." said Elsa.

"Yeah I guess I do."

For a moment no one said anything, they just bumped along on the sled. Neither sister was hurt, but they let their conversation seep in. Now they were entering the more wooded areas, and patches of snow began to appear.

Elsa decided to break the silence "So how are you Kristoff?"

"Oh, I'm uh, I'm great, thanks Elsa. Business has never been better."

"I'm glad. And I hope Sven is alright too," said Elsa with a chuckle.

Sven made a some loud, playful grunts from the front and everyone laughed.

The mood lightened considerably, and until they found the best hill, everyone took turns entertaining each other. Kristoff and Sven "sang" an interesting duet, Elsa made a mini Olaf out of ice, Olaf himself spent time in awe at his miniself, and Anna told a story of the time she tricked her father into chasing her around the castle.

Finally they came to a place higher in the mountains than they had thought they would go. The hill was fantastic, steep, but not impossible. Sven pulled everyone up to the top, and Elsa made it more flat, and added a little ice table for the treats. She then made a few little jumps and bumps over the hill which was a little a mile long, and had an even slope at the bottom. After everyone grabbed a sled (except for Elsa), the races began.

Anna beat Kristoff twice, and olaf beat Elsa a few times as well. When anyone got to the bottom, they walked up a beautiful ice staircase Elsa erected. every now and then someone would get a cup of hot chocolate off the table, or just sit and rest at the top.

At one of these such breaks, Anna and Elsa were watching Kristoff zoom down the hill, sipping chocolate.

"Wait what's wrong with Kristoff?" Anna asked Elsa.

He had started spinning out of control, and began heading in the direction of the largest jump.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed.

"CATCH ME!" he shouted.

Elsa immediately had a flashback of Anna falling from a hill. A strike in the head with magic.

"Elsa save him!" said Anna in a panicked voice.

"I - I don't -"

"Come on Elsa!"

"HELP!" Krsitoff screamed as he began to fly off the hill, far higher and faster than expected, or wanted.

Elsa tried to concentrate and create a cushion of snow for him to land on, but she was so scared, she didn't want to hit him, but he would be crashing any second. In a flash of blue sparks and sub-zero temperatures, Kristoff lay in a heap at the bottom of the hill. There was a foot or so of fluff under him, but not enough to prevent injury

Anna and Elsa were down in a second, thanks to Sven. Anna rushed over and started to help Kristoff up. His nose was bleeding and obviously broken, and he had a developing bruise over his left eye, not to mention the other bruises and bangs from the ride down.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna as she dismounted Sven.

"Ow ow ow!" Kristoff yelped. He took off his gloves and gave them to Anna and began to stem the flow of blood. He grabbed his nose with both hands and set his nose with a crack and a pop. He was still bleeding though, and so Anna tore off part of her cloak and used it to soak up the blood.

"Just stay here Kristoff I'll go pack up. Elsa you stay here too," ordered Anna, who was usually not this authoritative.

"Anna, I'm okay," said Kristoff, who was attempting to stand, and he nearly fell back into the snow if Elsa hadn't caught him. She lowered him gently on the snow, and Anna rode sven back up the slope to put away the treats and find Olaf.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Elsa, "I could have-"

"Its okay, I've had worse falls than this." said Kristoff through a plugged nose.

"Yes, but I could have stopped this one" said Elsa clearly disappointed in herself.

"Its fine, I'm telling you, I'll be alright in a few days, and everything will be back to normal." said Kristoff.

"You sure?" asked Elsa tentatively.

"Yeah just a few days taking it easy, and I'll be good as new," said Kristoff trying his best to be reassuring.

"No," Elsa chuckled "I'm not worried about you, you know what you're doing. I mean about everything going back to normal. I mean now that everyone knows I can do this I'm just wondering how many many things like this could happen. Did Anna tell you about what happened when we were kids?" asked Elsa. For whatever reason she just knew she could trust Kristoff. Maybe it was because she wanted to have one actual friend that wasn't her sister or a snowman, but she wanted to trust him. She also heard he was a good listener.

"Yeah I heard, why?"

"Well the same thing sort of happened here. I was just so afraid I would strike you, I tried not to, it was just… I was scared." Elsa said looking down at her hands in shame.

"Hey Elsa," began Kristoff looking her dead in the eyes, "I can't begin to know what its like to have powers like you, but you can't be afraid of a talent like that. I've always been a larger kid, and when I was young, I was afraid of it breaking things. But then I saw the ice miners and how big they were, and saw what they could do. Don't be scared. You can't think of what might happen, think about what you'll do. This is your new normal, doing this," he gestured to the snow around him, "all the time. So don't be afraid. Now, I'll get off my soapbox, but just think about it."

With that Anna came down the hill with the slay and the two girls helped Kristoff into the back. Anna sat with Kristoff and Elsa sat up front and held the reins as Olaf jabbered on next to her, and she collected her thoughts about what the secretly wise iceman said.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Prep

It had been a 4 days since the accident, and even though there were over 3 hours of stories and races and trips from that day, the only thing Anna could think of was how Elsa had done nothing. Sure she was still trying to master her powers, but come on, a few feet of snow could not be that hard to conjure up. Pacing down the hall, Anna walked by Elsa's door again. She thought about going in and yelling, and trying to make Elsa understand why she was so upset, and tell her how terrifying it was to watch the man she loved careen off a hill that was dangerously enormous. Sure Kristoff was never in any mortal danger, but still. It was scary enough.

Anna marched past the door, and no one came out until she was sitting at breakfast.

Elsa sat and asked Anna if she wanted some chocolate syrup.

"I suppose," Anna said trying (and failing) to sound aloof. Even though she took the syrup from Elsa with a straight face, as soon as it was in her hands the bottle was half empty.

"I think Alexander will be arriving soon, perhaps in the next day or two. He said it should be by Sunday at the very latest." said Elsa in an attempt to break the silence. Anna had been quiet the last few days, not angry directly at her necessarily, but quiet. Elsa had heard the occasional grunts and yelps from Anna's room, which meant she was screaming into a pillow, or kicking her dresser. She knew Anna was upset about what had happened when they went sledding, but Elsa could never find the words to try and explain. She hadn't mentioned what Kristoff had said to her either.

"And you'll let me know the moment they get here?" asked Anna.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?" Elsa said defensively.

"I don't know, just wanted to be sure."

After a still quiet breakfast, Anna and Elsa went their ways, to go about their separate businesses, Anna to see Kristoff and visit the orphanage in town, and Elsa to make sure the ball was all arranged. Anna would eventually be home to help, but Elsa still wanted to give her some space.

After seeing all of her fellow orphans in town (she was one of them after all), Anna sprinted through the city to get to Kristoff's house. He told her that he would be there for the ball, but the minute it was over, he had to go to the mountains again. That only gave them a few days at most. This made Anna determined to enjoy Kristoff as much as she could, and frankly he had no objections.

Elsa was making sure all the food and tables and everything would be ready for the ball. She had a suspicion that Alexander would be here sooner than expected. All morning she had been working, and Anna should be there in a short while. She had all the decorations ready and was just beginning to organize the band when-

"Queen Elsa, a ship has been spotted from the West." said Kaye.

"How long until they are in the fjord?" she asked trying to plan ahead.

"About half an hour ma'am" Kaye said.

"Thank you. Can you get Princess Anna? She can help me with the last few decorations."

"Certainly your Majesty," said Kaye in a patient tone.

"And dinner, we don't have time to get all the food ready for a ball tonight so plan something-"

"Simple and elegant? Room for the big show at the ball?" Kaye asked knowingly.

"Yes." Elsa hadn't noticed she was speeding up her words out of nerves, "Thank you Kaye. You always seem to be two steps ahead of me." she said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am. I shall send for Princess Anna, and should I also send for Master Kristoff?" the butler asked politely, yet with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I suppose," Elsa giggled, "seeing as I think tomorrow will be his last night with us. He won't want to leaved Anna's side".

"Very well. They shall both be here before King Alexander arrives," and with that Kaye left to send word to the tiny house.

On the inside, Kristoff and Anna were playing another guessing game. This time Kristoff was the one being quizzed.

"Favorite animal?" asked Anna.

"Obviously reindeer." answered Kristoff smugly.

Anna gave him a look.

"Fine, its ducks"

"Least favorite food?"

"Cod"

"Favorite flavor ice cream?"

"Strawberry"

"Favorite author?"

"Shakespeare, but you love classic fairy tales"

"Very good sir." said Anna with a smile as she leaned over the table.

"So did I pass?" he asked smugly taking her by the hand.

"Yes, with flying colors," giggled Anna standing up and sitting in Kristoff's lap. She kissed him gently and for a moment she forgot that he would be leaving soon, that he would be gone for a month in the mountains.

They broke apart and Anna asked if Kristoff if he wanted to practice waltzing for the ball.

"There isn't any music," said Kristoff turning red.

"Come on," she laughed, pulling him up, "if you can get ice from the mountains, you can dance at a ball. And besides you'll only have to dance with me or Elsa. I don't think I would let anyone else but her."

"So you're okay with what happened? You know she's trying." muttered Kristoff, tripping over his own feet.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just trying to understand. Oh well, I'll make my peace today. Now, lets get your footwork down." Anna ended cheerfully.

But only about 10 minutes of instruction passed before there was a knock on the door, which Kristoff answered.

"Is Princess Anna there?" asked the palace guard.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Anna coming to the door.

"Queen Elsa requests you meet her at the palace, along with Master Kristoff."

said the guard, "She said there has been a ship spotted from the West, most likely King Alexander."

"Really? Tell the Queen we will be there as soon as we can. Thank you." said Anna. She shut the door after the guard, and turned to Kristoff.

"What do you have to wear?" she asked quickly.

"Don't worry I have clean clothes. They aren't super fancy, but I think they'll be enough. And I have some good church clothes for the ball." Kristoff said with a smile.

"Wow, you really are prepared. I don't mean to be rude or anything its just… we need to look out best for Elsa. She'll be nervous" said Anna with wide eyes.

"I know don't worry about it. I'll go change. Oh can you handle feeding Sven?" asked Kristoff grabbing his clothes off the bed.

"Sure, sure I can feed Sven." said Anna with eyes unwilling to meet Kristoff's.

"You can't can you?"

"You tell me what to do and I'll do it, I think I'll be okay." said Anna defensively.

"Just load the trough with hay and give him a few carrots." Kristoff said with a sigh. "And don't let him eat more than two, he'll just want more."

"Okay, I got it." Anna said with confidence.

"And whatever you do DO NOT let out."

"I said I got it, don't worry how hard can it be?" Anna said running out the door. "Now hurry! We have to be there when the ship docks!"

Kristoff hung his head and laughed at how ridiculous Anna was, and at himself for trusting her not to let him out on accident. He began to change from his worn work clothes into his new, more stiff ones.

Meanwhile, Anna was trying to separate the two carrots from the bunch. She finally did it and after filling Sven's trough with hay, just like Kristoff said, she tried to only let him have one carrot at a time.

"No, Sven come on, spit it out." she said with a firm tone. He gave her puppy eyes.

"Sven" she said pointing down.

He spit the other carrot into her hand. Now he only had one, but Anna was tempted to not give him the other after what her hand was covered in. But she gave in and after he finished crunching on the first, she let him suck in the second. Just as she did, Kristoff came running around the house.

"Oh good, you didn't let him go." he said sighing with relief.

"Of course I didn't." Anna said stroking Sven's nose with a smile, "I told you I got this."

"Guess I was wrong." muttered Kristoff, "Hey where's Olaf?"

"Oh I think he's at the palace, where we should be." said Anna pulling Kristoff's hand.

"What is he doing there?" Kristoff said with concern.

"He's helping set up"

Kristoff stopped walking.

"Somebody hast to tell him to not."

"Come on!" yelled Anna running ahead. She couldn't wait to finally meet her distant family.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

Elsa was pacing in her office.

"Okay, they come to the dock, I say 'Welcome to Arendelle' and greet them, then we go to the castle and have dinner since its nearly 6."

Elsa had been nervous about Alexander and his family for a while. The decorations were ready, Olaf was detained, the food was delivered, the table set, and the rooms prepared. Everything was ready, except Elsa. She was so afraid of what could happen, of who could slip up. She was terrified Alexander would be a rude, pompous, ignorant man who could do nothing but criticize. Friedrick would be either kind, or just like Alexander. Or he could be funny, or shy, or angry. She had no idea what to expect, and worse she was felt like she was supposed to. She had grown up hearing the quiet talk between her parents about emissaries with sons her and Anna's age. She had heard all about how they wished the boys could visit. She heard in years later how they had married, or were betrothed to girls they had known since childhood, and because of her powers she would never be one of those girls.

She stopped when she heard footsteps. "Anna" she whispered. That was her sister bounding up the stairs. Kristoff's slower, steady ones right behind. He didn't need to run since he didn't have anywhere to be. Anna on the other hand should be washing up and getting dressed. Elsa looked down at her own outfit. Again similar to the one she had worn at her coronation. But this one was royal purple and had long sleeves. No gloves. She could never go back or else she'd be stuck. She carefully placed her crown on her hair which was gracefully braided around in a bun again, but she was sure she would have it down for the ball. Simple shoes and tights.

To calm herself she filled the room with snow. It only took a second until there was a thick layer of the stuff over everything. She closed her eyes and let the cold wash over her. The wind was swirling and howling, so that for a moment she just let all of her emotion go.

But in a second the snow and the wind and the howling stopped.

Exhale. Open.

Her eyelids flickered and she saw all over the loose clothes and books and letters were swooped all over. She Elsa sighed and used the winds to put everything back in place.

She swung open the doors and walked to Anna's room.

Knock, knock, knock. "Can I come in? It just me, Elsa."

"Yep just a second." yelled Anna behind her changing screen.

A moment later the door swung open and Elsa walked in. She wanted to apologize for not being able to help Kristoff the way Anna had wanted her to.

"Anna I-"

"No I do. I'm sorry, I was just frustrated that I couldn't do anything. I know really the hill wasn't that big, but I was just scared." said Anna before Elsa could interrupt.

"Me too. I didn't want to hurt him like I did you." said Elsa looking up sheepishly. "How is he anyway?"

"Oh he's fine," Anna chuckled, "just a little scar on his nose from the fall, and a few bruises, but he'll be fine."

"Where did he go?" asked Elsa looking around the room, partly expecting him to fall out of a closet.

"He's just looking around. He hasn't been in the castle that much you know. I told him not to go far." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands, "I really am sorry for being so angry."

"Its okay. I know why you are at least. We were both just afraid." The two sisters hugged and remembered the moment when they realized they were best friends. The moment when they both figured out that a sister's love was true too.

"We should go down," said Elsa remembering her nerves, "I don't think a talking snowman will be the best way to show what I can do to our cousins."

"Oh I think you're right." said Anna with a smile as they headed out of the room.

Elsa could hardly keep her heart from pounding all the way down the stairs. She was so nervous that her feet were leaving ice wherever they stepped. Anna nudged her and Elsa turned around to see what she had created. "Sorry," she muttered, and she melted the ice away. All the way to the dock Elsa was wringing her hands. From the time they met Kristoff in the courtyard to when she was standing in front of the wooden plank leading down from the ship.

A large crowd had gathered but Elsa was too nervous to care. She could see Alex on the deck of the ship. He looked so different from her childhood. He was tall and handsome with hair black as ebony. He had full sideburns like her father, and his red suit buttoned all the way up to his neck. He wore a smile, and for a moment Elsa had hope he would be good. He pulled Mia up from below and she too had a smile on her face. She was beautiful and her sky blue dress flowed around her slender figure. Her sunshine blonde hair glimmered in the sun and she looked all around at the city. She called down to someone below deck.

Here he comes.

Brown hair that in the sun looked positively red. Very tall, he towered over Mia. Navy blue suit, and tall boots and a red sash across his chest. His eyes were squinting at the sun, but his skin was more tanned than his sister or Alexander's. He composed himself after glaring at the sun and pulled on a smile that was not quite as enthusiastic as the other's. Alexander and Mia waved to Elsa and Anna and the rest of the crowd waved back. They began to walk off the ship and up to Anna and Elsa, who were standing on the street just before the ships.

"Elsa!" cried King Alexander, "Queen Elsa now, I suppose." He bowed and kissed her hand. His cheery disposition lessened her nerves. He came up from his bow and took his wife's hand "My darling wife Queen Mia, meet my cousin Elsa." Mia walked forward gracefully and curtsied.

"I'm so glad you arrived safely. Welcome to Arendelle." Elsa said with a smile. "I don't believe you've met my sister Princess Anna."

"Delighted," said Alexander after his bow. Anna curtsied and beamed.

"So good to meet you finally. I was just a baby the last time you were here." Anna said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I remember, you were a howling little thing," chuckled Alex, "but adorable so everyone forgot to scold you."

"And I know you haven't met my brother Prince Friedrich."

He walked forwards and bent into a low bow. He took Elsa's hand and kissed it.

Elsa heard a powerful, deep voice say "Charmed, I'm sure."

He looked up and his frightfully green eyes met her electric blue ones, and for a moment time seemed frozen.


	6. Chapter 6: Versus

The moment of time ended and Elsa had to go back to reality.

"Yes I… I hope you enjoy the city Prince Frederick." Elsa said quickly tumbling over her words.

"Thank you Queen Elsa." said Friedrick in a slower voice than he meant to.

"Oh, and you have not met Kristoff!" said Anna taking his arm. "He is our official Ice Master and Deliverer. He's also a very good friend." She said hurriedly. The poor man's face turned red, and he went into a low bow, just as Anna had instructed before.

"Good to meet you Master Kristoff." said Alex giving him a nod of approval. Kristoff's face was even more cherry-like. "Well, I think we should go in, dinner will be ready soon, and I'm sure you must be hungry after your long journey." said Anna, trying to get Elsa moving.

"Yes, to the palace then?" asked Elsa, beginning to lead the way. "Oh most definitely." said Alexander with gusto. He took his wife's arm, and followed Elsa. Anna and Kristoff were behind them and Friedrich held up the rear. The royal procession walked back to the palace, since there really was no need for a carriage. The cousins' and Friedreich's things would be delivered to their rooms while dinner went on. Elsa lead everyone through the through the courtyard, and entrance hall, and after Kaye greeted them, to the sitting room.

"This is magnificent design Your Majesty," said Mia.

"Thank you, my parents kept it well, I hope Anna and I can do the same," the Queen said remembering the reconstruction when she was a child, because of a certain sliding accident Anna had caused. She remembered how she had laughed when she saw what a suit of armour pushed down the stairs could do to a wall. She and Anna exchanged looks with a smile.

"So you have lived here your whole life?" asked Friedrich. Elsa noticed his accent, almost like he learned her language as a second. It was subtle but she could hear his "v"s sounded like "f"s, and his "wh"s were more like "h"s than she would have expected. A more common sound in the West.

"Yes, we have." Anna said sitting on the couch, Elsa on one side and Kristoff on the other.

"Its a charming home, I remember this," said Alexander pointing to a large portrait of Elsa's great-grandfather on a horse just like Anna's.

"Well there are a few things that have changed Alexander." Elsa chuckled.

"Like the gates being open?" he asked turning to her, "yes, I wondered why they had been closed for so long."

Anna and Elsa exchanged quick looks, and Elsa decided she might as well tell them now."Well, that was me I'm afraid." she stood from the couch and spread her hands out above her head. Snow began to fall from the ceiling, and frost appeared on the windows. There were clouds forming all over the place, and she sort of wished Olaf was there. Speaking of which, in ran the snowman.

Elsa looked around to see how everyone was reacting. Alexander was looking around in amazement, and Mia was beaming ear to ear, and Friedrich was doing... nothing. He didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that there was snow in his hair. He did stand up and walk to Alexander, and at least gave a small smile.

"I thought so," he said to her, "there have been others. Your bright blonde hair and very-" he paused trying to find words "icy blue eyes gave it away. You are also much paler than your sister."

"I suppose I've been found out," she said putting her hands up in mock surrender. A snap of her fingers and the snow ceased and the ice melted away. Olaf had started to run around and greet everyone.

"So, Alexander how has your kingdom getting over the drought?" asked Elsa in a sort of business like tone as she sat again.

"Very well actually. If they had not we would not have come, but Elsa," he said sitting down across from her, "how long could you do that?"

"Always I suppose." she said with a sigh. She was exasperated of talking about her powers. She thought telling them now would get it over with.

"And thats why the palace was closed?" asked Mia.

"Yes, it was meant to keep everyone else safe." supplied Anna.

"I didn't know how to control it then, but I do now." said Elsa.

"And you do it very well," said Alexander. "Olaf, would you mind checking on dinner for us?" asked Anna.

"Sure thing! And don't forget that we need to go sledding again, but with Alex and Mia and Friedrich this time!" the little snowman hollered as he ran out of the room.

"So, back to your kingdom Alex," said Anna, immediately warming up to her distant family, "what is it you trade? Arendelle specializes in wool, so what do you do?"

"We are known for natural resources; lumber, coal and oar and farming as well. Our agriculture is a booming industry." said Friedrich proudly, "And I believe we ship the majority of our farming to Arendelle." His chest seemed to puff out just a little more than usual.

"We trade fish especially, and yes wool and fabrics, and I believe we ship a good deal of that to you." said Elsa giving Friedrich a more penetrating look. "But our music should not be forgotten."

"Yes, I've heard some of the best musicians come out of Arendelle." said Mia, sensing the tension.

"Our arts have been given the highest honors, in music, dancing and literature." countered Friedrich.

Elsa hardly noticed she had stood up, "Our culture has traditions that are hundreds of years old, dating all the back to-" "-Your city was built by immigrants coming north from our shores." said Friedrich taking a step forward.

"Well then, what do you have against it?" asked Elsa, whose voice had become barely more than a whisper.

"Friedrich," said Mia with a surprisingly strong voice, "has nothing against Arendelle. He simply expresses love for our home. Your home Queen Elsa. Your mother is after all one of us."

"Yes Elsa, your mother and mine shared a grandmother, yes?" said Alexander with a more relaxing tone of voice.

"I suppose we sometimes forget our mother's side of the family," said Anna,"I mean since its our father's that hold the crown of Arendelle."

"Yes, I suppose." said Elsa still glaring at Friedrich, "No harm intended though." she said with a smile as she turned to face Alexander.

"Thats one of the many reasons we are so grateful to have you here, so that we can be more familiar with Mother's side." Anna said in a reassuring way.

"And we are all so glad to have such gracious hosts as family." Mia said with a smile.

Elsa let everything that was said seep in for a moment. She thought that Friedrich would be all right, but he had begun to try and one-up Arendelle immediately. She had a feeling of protection that came over her the minute he started to say that her city was inferior to his. He had never directly said it, but the feeling was implied. "less negative. Come on, control it Elsa" she thought to herself. Just at that moment the door opened, and Olaf and Kaye came in.

"Dinner is served ma'am," said Kaye with a bow.

"Thank you Kaye. Come on everyone," said Elsa, "lets enjoy a taste of Arendelle." She gave Friedrich a look that said "come at me". Alexander began walking out the door after everyone, and was sure to give Friedrich a kick for his rudeness.

"Yeah Mia, I think you'll really like the food, but just make sure you sue the right fork." said Olaf running down the hall.

The sun had barely begun to set, and it was nearly half past 6. Dinner was delicious, not too bland, and not too hardy. Mia and Alexander were kind and gracious, but Friedrich was even quieter than usual. Elsa was not unhappy about this, and it gave her a small smile of satisfaction that he was holding his tongue.

Anna and Kristoff were talking to each other quietly and sometimes Elsa caught a glimpse of their faces turning red from trying not to burst out laughing. From down the table, Anna tried not to spit her cod all over the table. Yes, it was not her favorite food, but she would not embarrass Elsa by making faces with every bite. Kristoff kept giving her knowing looks, like he was expecting her to start gagging. He has a smug look on his face, and a glint in his eye, which gave him away. He was enjoying himself. He had said that he was doubtful about the cousins in general, but as long as he kept thinking about Anna, he was okay. She put another bite of fish into her mouth, and Anna almost did spit out her food, but she swallowed and washed it down with cold water. She found that if she took larger bites, and just got it over with, she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"So do you think the queen will go all 'ice-crazy' on Friedrich?" muttered Kristoff to Anna.

She choked down a laugh, "No, but I'm not entirely sure she won't at least freeze his pants to get back at him."

The two turned red again, and Elsa gave Anna a look who was trying to warn her with her eyes, but she didn't think she had been successful. "How are we going to get them to not hate each other?" she asked Kristoff.

"A memory wipe?" he joked.

"No, we need something less insane. Try to get to know him at the ball okay? You are the only other un-married guy in our little group." she whispered.

"Okay, I'll try. He seems very…"

"Cold? Thats perfect for Elsa." The two of them were now more red than an apple and were attraction all kinds of stares from the footmen, Kaye, Elsa, Mia, Alexander and especially Friedrich.

"I think someone replaced one of their glasses of water with wine," whispered Alexander to Elsa staring at Anna and Kristoff, who were now shaking with laughter.

"Oh, no I doubt it. Anna hates the stuff, and Kristoff doesn't drink." said Elsa with a smile.

"I am so sorry about Friedrich's behavior earlier, he just gets a little carried away sometimes." Alex said as he took another bite.

"Quite understandable," the Queen said with a surprising amount calm in her voice.

"I hope you two get to know each other, he is quite a nice young man after all."

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper under control and not freeze Alexander's hand to his fork. "Cousin, I have been Queen of Arendelle for a little over two weeks." He gave her a look as though he was expecting her to say more. "So, I am not really looking." A pause, and he still gave her that look, "For a husband."

"Oh, what?" he said, not really capable at being falsely offended, "I was not trying… You misunderstand I-" "I do appreciate the attempt, but what I would appreciate more, is a bit of advice." She wanted to test if she could trust him. And besides hes was family after all. "I would like to see if you might have any bits of wisdom for ruling a kingdom." she said in hushed tones.

"I see. Yes, I think we can sort something out." King Alexander said with a smile.

The evening ended quietly and Elsa went back to her room trying to figure out what Friedrich's deal was. How could he have been so impertinent? Come on he had been there for less than an hour and he was trying to show off. And come on he had such a stupid face. That dumb hair and his annoyingly piercing eyes, that were sort of… beautiful.

* * *

author note: hey thanks everybody for reading and hope you enjoy :) feel free to leave comments, and things like that so thanks a ton!


	7. Chapter 7: Hope for the Better

"Queen Elsa might I speak with you please?" asked Friedrich.

Elsa looked at Anna, who as usual gave her an eager look. Anna was always nothing but supportive when it came to Friedrich despite Elsa's heated debate.

"Yes, of course." said Elsa in the most dignified manner she could stand. She took the hand he offered getting up from the breakfast table, and the two of them walked around the grassy courtyard. Friedrich and his family had been in Arendelle for barely a full day, and now it was Friday, the best day for a ball. Friedrich had been avoiding Elsa, and now, in preparation for the ball, felt he should make his peace. He did not want to have to explain himself in a large group of people, where he knew he would slip up.

"Your Majesty, I feel I have offended you," he began, still groping for the right words. "I was not trying to, but I believe I did."

"No, I completely understand." said Elsa in a voice that was so calm and collected it was frightening. A shiver ran down Friedrich's spine.

"You do? I'm glad-"

"You were, or are, a stranger in a strange land, and of course to make yourself feel more at home, you try to make yourself seem superior." said the Queen, again in the smooth cool voice. The amount of mock soothe in her words was almost overwhelming.

"Well I… I did feel a bit out of place, but-"

"-And you made yourself more comfortable by making Arendelle seem less capable than the West? Yes I understand." Her words left the prince frozen in his place while she continued walking along the earthy path. Even her words seemed like ice. However his pride soon took over, and he tried to redeem himself.

"No, Queen Elsa, you misunderstand if anything-"

"'If anything'? You flatter me sir." while her voice was still calm, the act of understanding slammed to a halt. Friedrich could sense in the air the Queen was holding back fury, but he tried to hold his ground. Her icy words washed over him and he understood her powers were more than just physical snow.

"What I mean is that, yes I felt strange. And partially, to feel less strange I wanted my country to measure up to yours, is that so terrible?" he said walking to face her.

"I never said it was terrible."

_Well played. _Friedrich thought to himself. "But I know you are offended Your Majesty. And for that, I offer my apologies."

Elsa was a bit stunned herself. She had not expected the prince to be so this much of a gentleman. She studied his words, and decided that he meant what he said. "I accept. Thank you Prince Friedrich." she said lessening the wall of ice in her voice. She had also felt bad about getting so up in arms. She would have apologized sooner, but she was still too afraid of what would happen. The two of them continued walking through the courtyard, and neither said anything for a while. Finally Elsa tried to break the stiff silence.

"So, are you excited for the ball tonight?" she asked innocently.

"I am a little less myself in a large group of people." Friedrich said uneasily.

"Same. I like music very much, but not so much dancing." Elsa said.

"Oh I love to dance. Just not when there is not room for it." said he with a small smile.

"Well I hope you find a good partner anyways," said Elsa beginning to smile as well. "Anna loves to dance, perhaps you could entertain her."

"I don't know if Master Kristoff would allow that." Friedrich chuckled, "He seems very protective."

"And how would you guess that?"

"By the way he looks at her," as a smile traced his lips he met Elsa's eyes. "He cares so much for her that he puts her higher than himself. Can't you see it?"

Elsa was silent for a moment. Of course she could "And you could deduce this from just a simple look?" she tried for a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose," Friedrich chuckling as well and looked down at his polished boots, "My sister was originally pushed into Alexander. They did however come to love each other. I can always see it in their eyes that they did." He looked up and stared ahead.

Now it was Elsa's turn to look down. She had thought about love for long time, but not about love for herself. She knew her parents loved each other dearly, it was always apparent in every motion they made, every action and every word. She had seen Kristoff and Anna looking so very playful, and happy with each other, and yet that subtle knowledge that even if they could not admit to everyone, they would admit it to each other: that they were deeply in love. Elsa remembered when she was a teenager who just wanted to be normal. Almost every night for years she would sneak up to the roof and watch a pair of lovers walking in the night. She remembered fantasizing about a prince who might come and take her away and that he would take her on one of those walks, and that she didn't have the power that she did, that she was a normal princess. And for her even a being princess was more normal.

But she had to let those dreams go. She had to accept what she was. And who she was. What she would one day become.

"Haven't you ever thought about that?" Friedrich's voice shattered her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry I was just lost in thought I suppose."said Elsa, her face beginning to flush.

"I meant have you ever thought about-"Elsa dared to hope he would ask about love, about families, about marr- "visiting other countries?" asked Friedrich.

"Oh," her heart sank like a rock...so close. "Um, not very much, no."

"Well, if you ever do, I hope my country is the first." He gave true smile.

"Thank you, Prin- Friedrich." she blushed again, the first endearing offer she had gotten...from a guy.

"Will you enjoy the ball?" he asked trying to make his face feel like normal again.

"I erm...I think as much as could be expected. Like I said, I'm not really a party person." Elsa said, feeling the embarrassment cover her face. She had never opened up to anyone like this. Sure Anna had been a wonderful person to talk to, but this was different somehow. Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy yourself Que- Elsa." Friedrich smiled.

"Thank you. I-" Elsa saw Anna from behind Friedrich's shoulder. She had a face of utter delight, yet with a devious look in her eye. Elsa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do I have something on my shoulder?" asked Friedrich.

"Oh, sorry, no I just… Its Anna." However, as Friedrich turned around, naturally Anna's dress was barely seen whipping around the corner. "Great. Now you think I'm a liar." she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, no I believe it. I am a younger sibling too after all," he laughed, "I remember spying on Mia and Alexander." The two of them laughed for a moment and both faces were growing warmer, and not just from the summer air.

Elsa tried to gain her composure, "Oh so sorry, I have to just run and finish a few last minute things for the party. Ball! sorry the ball, if it were a party there would be less people. Goodness I am not myself." she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done. Believe me I have seen much worse." Friedrich was giving a light smile. He had not expected this sort of thing from Elsa. He didn't dislike it though.

"Please excuse me Your Highness. I will see you tonight though won't I?" Elsa asked finally gaining her footing.

"Most definitely, Your Majesty." Friedrich gave a deep bow, and Elsa in returned curtsied. Leaving the courtyard, both faces were a little red, and hearts beating a little faster.

**sorry to everyone who read this before, whenever I copy and paste there are no paragraphs so sorry about that**


	8. Chapter 8: Pre-Show Jitters

**a/n: hey everybody sorry for being a little late in posting the next chapter... junior year is maximum stress level! leave comments or reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

"Anna?"

"Just a minute Kristoff!" he heard her yell through the door.

He looked in a suit of armour and made sure his clothes were spotless. His Ma had been trying to put gems and sequins all over him before he left. Good thing he had been able to dissuade her. He didn't think his red dress suit really needed any flair, and it just wasn't what he was cut out for. Besides he didn't want to spoil it, it was from the palace, custom made for the Official Ice Master and Deliverer. Kristoff kept pulling at the high collar that he was not used to, and making sure his hair was still combed nicely, and making sure that the rose he had for Anna was just as amazing as it was when Pappie had given it to him. It was magnificent, pure white with just a hint of red on its petal tips.

"Okay I'm coming out." Anna hollered.

"Should I blindfold myself?" asked Kristoff jokingly.

He hear a giggle and couldn't help but smile, "No. I want to see you with your eyes open."

Kristoff's face was burning and his heart smashing against his chest. The door slowly opened and out came Anna. No it couldn't be. She was too...perfect. No this had to be an illusion. This… captivating lady was coming out for him?

The dress was plaited, like her other party dress, but this was a beautiful shade of sky blue. Her sleeves left the caps of her shoulders covered and were quite short, which gave off a sense of fun, but with a less apparent sophistication. Her bodice was tightly fitted, and showed off her subtle curves. It had a less defined heart shape in the middle, a little straighter, still with traditional embroidering, but navy strawberry-blonde hair was done up in a more complicated braid-bun than Elsa's: more intricate and fancier. Her makeup was done perfectly to bring out her eyes. She refused to cover her freckles, as usual, and her lips were only slightly more red. Anna's coy smile however is what really made Kristoff's knees wobble, because he knew. That smile was only ever for him.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"You look like… like…" Are there even words for this? "like a painting. I mean- like a beautiful flower. No! I… You look gorgeous Anna." Kristoff could feel his face change into a cherry again, and his hands were going to be clamming up any second.

"Thank you Kristopher," Anna replied with a giggle. "And you look so…" how am I going to say this? I mean his boots are all polished and he's wearing his ice master's badge and everything. "Knightly? No, Put together! No, thats not it either. Like a handsome troll? No! No! bad, wrong answer." she sighed and finally found the right syllables "You look stunningly wonderful Kristoff."

"Thanks Anna."

By this time Anna was so red her freckles were almost invisible. But both were pleased that they had squeezed out some sort of sincere compliment. Kristoff then remembered the rose that he had in his hand, and finally gaining his senses after the initial shock bowed and offered the rose. "For you miss." Kristoff said teasingly, looking up with a grin.

"For me sir? You shouldn't have," she said in mock surprise, but Anna accepted the rose and took a deep breath. "Its amazing!" she exclaimed, "How did you get it to be like this? I mean all white on the bottom and just a bit red on top?"

"Grandpappy did it. He thought you might like it." said Kristoff.

"He's smart then, I love it." said Anna. "Oh just a minute, I have to let Brita go," she said dashing back into the depths of her room.

"Did he like it?" asked Anna's oh-so-patient ladies maid.

"Yes he loved it," she said after a giggle. "Thank you, thats all I need. Oh, actually can you put this in a vase next to my bed?"

"Of course Your Highness." said Brita taking the rose. "I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you ever so much Brita. You've always been good to me." said Anna taking her hand. Not very lady like, but the two of them had been together since Anna was 14. "One of these days, I'll get Elsa to have a servants ball, like the King and Queen used to. Then you can dance with a cute boy too."

"Thank you miss. Now," she giggled, "go enjoy yourself." she said ushering Anna out the door. Anna went outside and took Kristoff's arm and the two of them went to meet Elsa at the top of the stairs.

Meanwhile, Elsa was pacing in her room and trying not to let a storm burst out of her being.

She was wearing a beautiful evening gown of her own invention, but Gerda, her ladies maid, had helped her make sure it had the right blend of the Snow Queen and the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa's gown reached the floor, even with her heels. The skirt of her dress was just a little wider to allow for possible dancing. The bottom of the skirt began as royal purple, but going up turned into a wonderful full blue in a pattern of shimmering vertical threads. The top of her dress was as her original snow one, but altogether it had that fuller shade of blue and it had a more solid material around her shoulders and at the top of her sleeves, which became more transparent as it reached her hands. Her makeup was the same, but her lips were closer to red than pink, and the signature braid with snowflakes in it was down her back instead of her shoulder.

"I hope that everything goes smoothly," she muttered, "I mean what if he doesn't want to dance? What if I don't want to dance? I'm going to slip or something. Calm down Elsa, just chill."

"Your Majesty, everything will be fine. Everything is ready: the food is prepared, the decorations up, and the orchestra is tuned." Gerda said in the most calming voice possible.

"I know, I know, I just don't think I'm ready." said Elsa said so quickly it was almost one word. She looked up shocked that she had admitted her weakness.

"Queen Elsa, you look splendid, and I'm sure Brita did just as well with Princess Anna, and there is nothing to worry about. You've been practicing your dancing for a week. Prince Friedrich will love it."

"Who said I was- Is it that obvious?" asked Elsa in defeat.

"No ma'am. Just to me." chucked Gerda. These two had been together for a long time too. The connection between a ladies maid and her patron before a ball cannot be understated.

"Oh well, I'm glad its just you and Anna, and not anyone else." said Elsa in relief.

"Of course ma'am. Will that be all?" Gerda asked with a smile.

"If you could just lay out my bed things so when I come up I can just change, that would be great." Elsa said.

"Sure I can. Now," Gerda said nudging Elsa towards the door, "go have fun."

With a smile at Gerda, Elsa braced herself. She straightened her back, held her head high, and turned the knob.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff met at the top of the stairs that descended to the ground floor from the upper levels. They would meet Friedrich, Alexander and Mia in the room full of paintings, and proceed through to the ball together because for one: they were family, and two: they were guests.

"Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Kristoff Brekhus the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Kaye announced to their guests as they entered.

In they came, and at least two people in the room were met with shocking surprises. But not the kind of shock that sent you hiding, the kind that made your heart dance, and your stomach churn, and yet made your head scream at you to calm down.

The Prince was dressed in a persian blue suit with red cuffs and collar and silver buttons all the way up and down and on his cufflinks. His auburn hair had been trimmed back just a bit to give him a more regal appearance. His cream colored trousers were perfectly pressed and his boots shown from top to bottom. Friedrich also had a few medals pinned to his chest that were of eagles or the crest of the Western Kingdom. His eyes were that starling green, they jumped out at you and made you want to look into them deeper and deeper. He was completely clean shaven, and wore a smile of delight.

"Elsa you look simply-"

"-Enchanting." Friedrich finished Mia's sentence for her.

"Thank you." came Elsa's quiet response.

"And Freidrich you look-"

"-Charming." Elsa cut Anna short.

It was almost impossible to tell who looked more spellbound. But duty calls.

"They are waiting for you ma'am." said Kaye to a distant Elsa.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Thank you Kaye just one moment." the Queen responded.

Elsa had hardly noticed Mia's beautiful scarlet gown with short cropped sleeves or the beautiful pearl necklace that graced her neck. She also didn't seem to notice Alexander's emerald green suit with a collar that reached his chin. Or the gleam of his shoes beneath the hem of his black trousers. Or really anything else but Friedrich's glistening eyes. While everyone else began talking to each other and mill about, Elsa and Friedrich moved close to eachother.

"You look striking Elsa." said Friedrich in a quiet voice, still unwilling to believe that this was not a dream.

"And you Freidrich, you look gorgeous." she said with a smile… and then silently began kicking herself for saying something so stupid.

"So do you think you will save me a dance?" said he still with that oh-so-genuine smile.

"I think I have to don't I?" Elsa teased.

"No you don't have to, but I do hope you'll consider it." was Friedreich's response.

"Well, would you consider walking in with me?" she inquired, "You are the only single man here, and I believe we would both look a little foolish without a partner at least to come out with."

"I thought you might not ask." And with the smile still beaming on his cheeks, Prince Friedrich took Queen Elsa's arm and she nodded to Kaye to let them be announced to the other guests.


	9. Chapter 9: THE BALL Part 1

**a/n: Hey everybody thanks for reading! I was wondering what you would like better: longer chapters less often or shorter chapters less often? let me know! thanks a ton!**

* * *

Walking into a blizzard was something that Anna had done before. But walking into a heat wave? Well, she could check that off her bucket list.

There were even more people there than there had been at the coronation. All of them were of status high and low, but looking their absolute best for the ball of the ages. The room was already warm just from the amount of people, and surely the amount of nerves were also making the temperature rise.

As soon as the guards opened the doors, every eye was on the royals, and that was easily the best part. Anna finally had a reason to not hate being a princess. She got to meet all of these people! And after 13 year of the same faces in every hall, this was a for sure treat.

Kaye proceeded to list off the titles of Anna and Elsa and Kristoff and their visitors, which took forever. Then Elsa gave a little welcoming speech and then the orchestra struck a chord and the party began.

Friedrich took the Queen's hand and the two of them began waltzing around the ballroom, and other couples began to follow. Kristoff looked at Anna and silently apologised in advance for his poor dancing abilities. With a smile they walked onto the floor with minimal trips. Kristoff kept glancing at Alexander and Mia who were already floating through the crowd to check that he had his hands positioned correctly. Anna looked into his eyes with forgiveness for already trodding on her foot. However after a few shaky steps, they were moving along quite nicely.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is you first party," said Anna.

"Well trolls do have parties, but none of them are quite like this." admitted Kristoff.

"Then we better make this one worth remembering for the right reasons. Not for my sister turning the kingdom to ice again." Anna said.

"Yeah I don't think anyone wants to repeat that." said Kristoff laughing.

"Well what do you want to do the most during this ball to make it memorable?" she asked.

"Well for a start, dance with you as long as I possibly can without breaking your feet or breaking my feet or anything like that." said Kristoff.

"Well that's easy, come on anything else?" she asked pleadingly.

"How about if I think of anything, I'll tell you."

"I can live with that." she said with an anticipating look.

Anna and Kristoff clapped as the dance ended with the other guests. As soon as it was done, both were swarmed by people as they all clamored to get a chance to meet the Princess and the Ice Master. Elsa and Friedrich and Mia and Alexander were all having a similar problem. That is, until the band finally started up again and everyone was too preoccupied to gawk at the royals.

"Well I will have to say this about Arendelle's people," started Friedrich, "none of them are very shy."

"I hope that's not a bad thing," said Elsa with a laugh.

"No, I quite like it."

"Good." said Elsa "We wouldn't want our esteemed guest to feel out of place again."

"Well thats a low shot," said Freirich in mock astonishment.

"But, I'm sure that won't happen," said Elsa this time with sincerity.

"Thank you for your confidence Queen, but I promise nothing." he said with a smirk. The two of them spent most of the evening milling about the crowd and greeting any and all that approached them. Friedrich had the pleasure of meeting the butcher, and the baker, some sailors and lords, he met a funny-looking Duke, who was swiftly removed from the premises, and quite a few Countesses. He also met Arendelle's first class admiral of the navy, and more officers than he could count.

By only half way through the night he was exhausted and wanted to just lay down and sleep for a few minutes. He slipped away into a back hall, but almost went back when he saw Princess Anna and the Ice Master. They were laughing and talking as they sat on a bench in the courtyard. Both were bright red and holding their sides. And just as Friedrich was about to turn around and find another room, Anna spotted him.

"Hello Prince Friedrich!" she called. Out of habit he began to walk over to the couple. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just didn't particularly want to be around people at the moment.

"Hello Princess Anna, Master Kristoff." he said with a nod.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Thank you, but I was just looking for a quiet place to rest for a moment." he said.

"Oh you could try the library," Anna supplied, "its down the hall, to the right, and then down another hall and to your left."

"Thanks very much." Friedrich said, and he left for the quiet of a soft chair and plush room.

"Wow, he did look tired." said Kristoff.

"I know, maybe parties are just not his thing."

"That seems accurate. Now where were we?" asked Kristoff.

"Somewhere between your worst job, and my favorite dress." Anna said.

"Okay your favorite dress? hmmm…" after a few minutes of a furrowed brow, "the one with blue sleeves and a black skirt… and… I wanna say… red hearts?"

"Yes, very good sir." she chuckled. "Your worst job was fishing on an with an ocean barge, because 1) you were on water, and 2) Sven couldn't come."

"Wow. That is impressive that you remembered all that. Good for you Princess." said Kristoff.

"Why thank you." Anna said standing and going into a low bow."You wanna go back in?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, a little more dancing can't kill me… I hope." he said taking Anna's hand cautiously.

As they entered the ballroom again, they noticed a light snow sprinkling from the ceiling. Everyone was thoroughly amazed and couldn't believe their eyes, at least the ones who hadn't seen snow in summer before. The bits of fluff weren't very big, just the light beginning of a storm.

"Elsa!" called Anna through the crowd. "Queen, sorry, what's going on?"

"Oh, I uh… I thought that it was getting a little warm in here." she said with an attempt at a smile. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her behind one of the wood pillars.

"Are you okay Elsa? You haven't had any… ya know snow problems for weeks."

"I just don't know where Freirich got to and I just want to know that he isn't unhappy. I know he is not a party person. I hope he didn't go to bed." Elsa said frantically.

Anna noticed the snow start to fall just a little faster. "Don't worry I saw him just a few minutes ago. He was a little tired, but he didn't go to bed!" Anna said quickly when Elsa immediately looked horrified. "He just wanted to go rest in the library."

"Oh. Alright, so he is coming back then?" the Queen asked.

"If he isn't back in an hour, I'll go get him. Okay?" said Anna sternly.

"Yeah. Yes, yes alright. Thank you Anna." Elsa let herself breathe a little. "So are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes! Any chance to have some actual real live people in here." said Anna. "And dancing with Kristoff isn't too bad either."

Elsa gave a laugh, "Well, I'm glad this ball wasn't a complete loss for one of us."

"I told you I would get him in an hour. Just try and enjoy yourself your Queenlyness." Anna said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," said Elsa holding up her hands with a smile. "But promise, in an hour…?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" asked Anna mischievously with her hands on her hips.

"Probably not, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Yes, I'll get him. Now go dance Elsa! I command you as the Princess of Arendelle-!"

"-I'm dancing calm down!" yelled Elsa as she grabbed Kristoff's hand. "I didn't mean with my boyfriend!" Anna yelled back. But Anna had already started to smile as Elsa gently steered Kristoff around the room. And it wasn't long after Anna was asked to dance by none other than-

"Hello Alexander."

"Dearest cousin, would you like to dance?"

"Of course." Alexander was a splendid dancer, very light on his feet, and a great guy to lead when a dance was very new. Not to mention a great conversationalist. "So snow in summer? You must have a very interesting climate here to allow that." King Alexander joked.

"Well not so much an interesting climate as an interesting Queen." said Anna.

"I couldn't agree more," said Alex, "and by the way, what a marvelous Ice Master. The drinks here are the coldest I have ever had."

"Thats good, I guess." said Anna unsure of how cold drinks actually had to be.

"And all thanks to that Kristoff of yours." he said cleverly… too cleverly.

"Um, yeah that would be my Kristoff." Anna said even more unsure than before.

"Let me ask you Anna, do you love him?"

"What?"

"You heard. Do you love him?"

"I- I uh- Excuse me sir, he saved my life. Or didn't you hear?" Anna retorted.

"Anna I know you have been isolated for over a decade, but come on. An ice miner?" Alex was still dancing gracefully but his eyes were shining with the same look Hans had given when he explained how naive Anna was. The same taunt. "I know in your circumstance you would take whatever you can get, but think of the possibilities."

"What possibilities? What are you talking about Alexander." Anna said trying not to shout.

"My family has always had the best of breeding. Falling in love with Mia was a something nice to go along with the kingdom. Of course I love her, but I was not going to let my family get mixed with anyone lesser than me. And you are part of my family. I know several nice young men who would be perfectly willing to court the Princess of Arendelle. Forget Kristoff. Set your sights higher than him, he is beneath you." Alexander was giving her a look of contempt, of disappointment, of shame.

"King Alexander, I know that you mean well." _be positive Anna you can do it_, "Somehow or another you must have some sort of good intention, but I will not forget Kristoff. Thats just crazy talk."

"Well, I may have failed this time, but mark my words: I will get you to find someone better. Its for your own good Anna. Don't you see that?" Alexander finished.

"Not yet sir. Now if you'll excuse me," Anna said as the dance ended, "I have an ice miner to waltz with."


	10. Chapter 10: THE BALL Part 2

**a/n: Sorry its been a while, I'm on spring break and don't have a ton of acess to a computer. Finally got this one so enjoy! comment all you want!**

* * *

Elsa couldn't take the last twenty minutes of the hour. She just couldn't. She began to walk down the halls, navigating herself to the library. As she walked, she tried to stay calm, and in doing so, she released sheets of ice all across the walls and the ceiling and the floor. It was slow, and steady, and beautifully patterned. She came to the library door, and was about to go in but… wasn't this what she had been fighting? Hadn't she been fighting against being paired with someone? This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. Elsa had been trying not to be part of anything.

But then she remembered him, and the way his eyes shone, and for a moment she crashed all of her own walls down. She let it go faster than lightning. Elsa didn't care at all what Anna or Mia or anyone else was going to say. The storm rage on.

"Friedrich?" she said opening the door.

"Elsa," he said with a smile.

Come on, you built a palace in less than 5 minutes, you can do this.

"Yes, just me." she said closing the door behind her.

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't anyone I didn't know." he said with a sigh.

Friedrick was sitting in a plush arm chair by the fireplace. The room was huge and filled with hundreds of thousands of books. This was usually where Elsa had found her solace when she was not in her room. She was surprised that the smell of paper and ink hadn't slowed her racing heart for a moment or two. She pulled one of the footstools closer to Friedreich's chair and sat.

"So, not much of a party person?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"No, not at all." he said.

"Well, then we are just two of a kind." she muttered.

"Yes." he said slowly "Yes, we are Elsa. I'm sorry, where are my manners? Come, sit here, I can sit on that footrest." Friedrich said standing up.

"No, no I'm fine, really." Elsa protested.

"I insist, Queens Elsa." And she took his hand and stood up. Even when they switched places, they were the same height due to his immense torso.

"Anna said after an hour she would come get you, but I didn't want to wait." said Elsa, beginning to blush.

"Well, I am happy you didn't. But you don't know anyone out there other than your sister and Kristoff?" Friedrich asked curiously.

"No. Just because I am the Queen, it does not mean I know my people very well." she said looking down. "I should probably remedy that."

"Well, Its only been a few weeks since you were made Queen. Give it time."

"I have, too much time really." she said feeling worse about herself. Why did I let myself come in here if I am just going to act ridiculous?

"Don't be so hard on yourself." he said putting his hand on hers.

"A Queen should be hard on herself. Thats how she will become the best she can be." Elsa quoted from somewhere she chose not to remember.

"No one is perfect." said Friedrich. "And anyone who thinks you should be will have a talk with me."

Elsa chuckled "Thank you."

"At your service," he said with a curt nod and a smile. He felt the temperature drop a degree or two, but he didn't care at all because his own body heat was rising.

And so was Elsa's.

"Elsa, may I speak my mind again? This time I hope it doesn't offend you," Friedrich asked nervously.

With a shaky breath, "you may."

"You are-"

"ELSA!" screamed Kristoff sprinting into the library.

"What Kristoff?! What happened?" he was just about to say something about me!

"The Duke of Wesselton. He's back." Kristoff gasped.

"Thats impossible. He was removed hours ago." said Elsa standing up. "And besides he's no real threat is he? Just have him be removed again."

"He has ANNA Elsa!"

No. This couldn't be happening. Not Anna. Not again. Not freaking again.

"Where is he?" she asked in a low voice.

"In the ballroom with a knife at her neck. I couldn't do anything every time I got close he would push the knife harder." Kristoff said. Elsa was up before he could finish his sentence.

"Call the guards. Get them into the ballroom immediately with shackles." Elsa ordered.

"I want to be there for her too Elsa!"

"I'll go. It will be faster." said Friedrich quickly and running down the hall in the opposite direction.

Before anyone else could say another word, Elsa was crashing through the ball room, and guests made way for her like she would have pushed them if they didn't.

"DUKE!" she cried, "You let go of my sister."

"Ah, Queen Elsa, good of you to come," said the Duke of Weaseltown. He handed the knife he had been holding to a servant. The man was the same burly body-guard who had come to the coronation a few weeks prior. He was holding Anna by the hair and there was already a pink line across her throat. There was a pink hand mark on her cheek and her lip was swollen. Anna's face was determined to be strong, but there was a tear streak on her cheek.

"Let her go, or I'll freeze what's left of your heart" Elsa said in a quiet voice forming a ball of pure energy in her hand.

"You really want to do that to me? Well you see if I am at all harmed during negotiations, Maarten will put an end to Princess Anna."

"What negotiations?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, well the ones that will take place immediately with the Queen." spat the Duke. "You see Queen Elsa, when you cut off Wesselton from your valuable trade, you forgot that Wesselton has the highest ranking military in the region. If you will not give us your goods willingly, we will take them by force."

"You wouldn't take them by force. You know that Arendelle's defenses have been impossible to breach in over a hundred years." Elsa countered.

"Yes, with your vast navy and such." said the Duke waving her defense aside. "But I won't need to go over sea to get my army to Arendelle. No, I've found a much more efficient rout."

"If you have all this why, would you bother negotiating?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Oh come now, neither of us really wants a war now do we? Not with all those messy battles when we could choose right here?" The Duke continued to walk around the room as if her were not in any way phased by what was going on. "No, we want a nice quiet relinquish of power, one that entails me becoming king, and you being sent farther away than you could image. In comfort perhaps, but somewhere… Well somewhere not here." he said with a grin.

"Why do you have Anna?" asked Elsa.

"To make you listen of course." said the Duke as though he were addressing a child.

"And why this elaborate show? You couldn't have just made an appointment like everyone else?" asked Kristoff playing along.

"You stay out of this Ice Master!" the Duke screeched. He hadn't noticed the guards and Prince Friedrich come in the door silently behind him.

"Come now Duke, I'm sure that we need not go to such lengths for trade" said Elsa with a mocking smile.

"Oh don't we?" the Duke asked threateningly. He gave Maarten a look and the massive man pushed the knife under Anna's chin. Elsa tried to keep a calm expression. Kristoff however nearly tried to kill Maarten right then and there. Elsa had to freeze his feet to the ground so that the Duke would live to see another day, and so would Anna.

"Duke I believe that I can help. But we can discuss this without trying to harm my sister can't we?" the Queen asked quietly, just hoping Friedrich got there in time.

After a moment's hesitation, the Duke took the bait, and nodded for Maarten to put Anna down and take the knife away. "I knew you would see reason," he said smugly. Anna ran to Kristoff's embrace since Elsa was still giving a glare at the Duke.

"But of course Duke." said Elsa icly.

Elsa summoned another ball of ice in her hand.

"Now, I-I said if any harm c-comes to me-"

"No one hurts my sister."

Elsa shoved the ball of ice at Maarten and a thin layer of ice covered his entire body. It was effective enough to keep him distracted and allow the guards to chain him. Elsa then started a blizzard just about the Duke's head. The wind funneled around him, and for a moment he was completely invisible. The Elsa closed her fist and the blizzard stopped just as suddenly as it had started. When the Duke was visible again, he was crusted over with ice, and his fingers were turning blue. The guards and Friedrich clapped both of the culprits from Wesselton in irons, and were hauling them to the cells beneath the castle. Because of the ice that was thrown at Maarten, icicles had gotten on the ceiling.

"Anna! Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked turning to her sister. Elsa took her little sister in her arms and tried not to squash her.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment. She was still surprised that she had even thought to go up against the Duke and his stupid servant. He had just kept saying all the horrible things about Elsa. Anna had tried to punch that stupid smirk off his face the way she had Hans, but before she could even raise her hand high enough, the bodyguard had pushed her into a pillar. Her vision had been blurry until she felt the back of her head being yanked up. She had heard Kristoff yell, and then her vision cleared and suddenly there was a knife under her chin. Anna kept kicking herself for being weak. She hated that she had cried, but at this point she was so exhausted she couldn't do anything.

"Take her upstairs to her room." Elsa told Kristoff.

Immediately Kristoff was being guided through the palace to Anna's chambers.

"Elsa," said Friedrich coming forward. He had just finished helping the guards restrain Maarten, who was freakishly strong. "How is Anna?" he asked, plainly worried.

"She'll be okay. I've sent for the doctor. He should be here soon to look her over." Elsa said trying to calm down. However her nerves were getting the best of her as she worried about Anna. Without her even being aware of it, ice had started to creep and crawl all over, cooling the temperature so that the fires went out, and after a few moments it was difficult to see anything. Guests were panicking and trying to exit, but ended up tripping over one another.

"Elsa," said Friedrich placing his hands on her upper arms, "you said, Anna will be fine. She just needs a minute. The culprits are locked away, no harm will come to either of you." he said looking into her eyes.

Elsa was a little startled, but soon regained her senses and after a breath, the fires came back and the guests stopped bustling in every direction.

"Everyone!" Elsa cried getting the crowd's attention, "I am sorry for what happened. I am especially sorry that such an enemy made it onto palace property. Please forgive the interruption to the ball. If anyone would like to continue the palace will be opened until morning. However anyone who wishes to leave may do so. Guards," she said turning to Friedrich and her captain, "position two men at every gate. Be sure that no more uninvited guests can make their way in."

"Yes Your Majesty," said her captain and with that she was walking out of the ballroom as quickly as possible.

"Queen Elsa!" yelled Prince Friedrich. But she was out the door and on her way to Anna before he could get close to the exit.

Elsa raced down hall after hall until he caught her. "Elsa!" she stopped running for a moment and turned. "Would you like me to stay downstairs with the guests?" he asked. This took her by surprise, "Alexander and Mia and I can entertain while you are with your sister." he said.

"I-uh. Yes. That would mean the world." she said and then she just kept running.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Probably downstairs, should I get her?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"No no, she would want to be with the guests. She is the host and all." Anna said through her swollen lip. The doctor was a little late, and he entered the room just as Elsa did. After a few minutes of seeing whether or not she had a concussion, the doctor determined that Princess Anna needed only a few days rest, and some ice. She had a very mild concussion, and would have to nurse her lip for a bit, but nothing time could not heal.

"How do you feel Anna?" asked Elsa putting a hand gingerly on her sister's head.

"Okay. Just a little groggy." Anna said sleepily. "Wait why are you here? Go dance with Friedrich!" she yelled as she smacker Elsa's arm.

"We already danced," she said trying not to blush despite the situation, "and I should go question the prisoners-"

"Pffft, that can wait until morning. Go dance! I am fine and besides I have Kristoff here to make sure I don't die." the Princess protested setting a hand on Kristoff's arm.

"No, I should stay here with-"

"KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled, sounding sort of like a dying animal.

"Yeeessssss?"

"Escort my sister to the ballroom to dance with her prince charming!" Anna ordered.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other.

"Don't even try." said Elsa with a laugh. She couldn't help admiring Anna's persistence.

"Anna I want to not be frozen into a statue any time soon, so I don't think I will be 'escorting' Elsa anywhere." said Kristoff with air-quotes.

"You leave me no choice but to go down myself!" said Anna attempting to rise.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." said Elsa beginning to go to the door. As she did she smoothed the magnificent fabric of her dress. "Are you sure Anna?"

"Do I not look sure?" said the Princess giving Elsa a look that should have been daggers, but was more like...a drunken sailor.

After a laugh Elsa responded "Completely sure." and walked out the door.

The Queen came down again and was met by so many questions and visitors and people that she could scarcely move.

"Please, let the Queen breathe!" cried Alexander as he met Elsa by the door. "Come Elsa, we should dance."

"I was actually looking for Prince-"

"Elsa, there you are!" cried Friedrich as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Here I am," she said taking his hand.

"Is Anna alright?" he asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Just a little rest and some ice." said Elsa trying to calm herself.

"Well I am glad," he said as they began to waltz.

"I am so sorry about this whole thing," said Elsa, "I should have had better security or something-"

"Hey its fine. Things like this happen, but we can't let them get in the way of us being happy. Because we will solve this problem. There is always a solution Elsa."

Elsa nearly kissed him right there she was so relieved. But then she shook that unqueenly thought from her mind and just enjoyed the fact that she was there with him and that she could talk to him about anything.

"What were you going to say earlier?" asked Elsa biting her lip.

"Oh...that. I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to. But I think I will be able to say it better at luncheon." said Friedrich.

"So its a date?" asked Elsa getting excited.

"Yes it is."

As the song ended Elsa was able to slip away and finally get to bed. It was past two o'clock and she was exhausted. After quickly changing out of her magnificent ball gown, she donned her night dress and fell blushing into her bed. Before finally falling asleep she hugged her pillow and imagined Anna and Kristoff and Elsa and Friedrich all together, and yet separate. with that bliss in mind she drifted off into some moon-lit dream. Double dates after all we hard to come by for a queen.


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**a/n: Sorry if this one is a little long, and late, but I said for a few people I would make it longer so here it is!**

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna had been waiting for her all morning. The princess's head hurt a little, but she felt swelling on her lip had decreased, and the lump on her head was also not as sever. She had slept perfectly and Kristoff had been right there to make sure she was fine. Now it was Anna's turn to worry about Elsa.

_knock knock knock-knock knock_

"Elsa?" Anna looked around for something to bash the door in with, but seeing nothing tried the door again. Just as she was putting her hand on the handle, Elsa swung the door open, pulling Anna in. And because Anna's balance was so amazing she tripped over Elsa's foot and landed with a thud on the ground.

She rolled over and said with a grunt "greetings sister of mine."

"Sorry," said Elsa chuckling and pulling Anna up.

"Hey don't you know what time it is?" Anna asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Oh I don't know," said Anna sarcastically "maybe because YOU HAVE A DATE WITH FREIDRICH IN HALF AN HOUR!"

It took a second for Elsa to compute this information. _Oh no. The DATE! How could I have slept in this late! Hey that rhymed. This is no time for rhyming!_

"Quick! Help me find what to wear" Elsa said to Anna.

"You go wash! There is still makeup on your face! I'll get Gerda!" said Anna frantically.

Elsa ran to her bathroom and washed every bit of anything off her face. A few minutes later with the help of Gerda she was in a nice hot bath. It felt good to just soak for a minute. Normally hot baths were too much, but today Elsa was in a hurry.

She wrapped a towel around herself, her skin pink from the heat. Gerda helped her into a simple dark red dress. A bit of a plot twist for the Snow Queen. After quickly throwing her hair into a bun, Elsa launched herself down the stairs to the dining hall like she used to when she was little.

There he was sitting at the small round breakfast table, attempting to look relaxed, but she could see his boot bouncing off the floor under the white table cloth. His simple blue jacket and black pants looked spick and span... minus the wet spot on his leg. He had tried to cover it with a napkin, but his hand had been quivering so much with the glass of water he had been holding spilled everywhere. The prince stood as Elsa entered and was helped into her chair.

"Good morning Elsa." said Friedrich with only a small shake in his voice.

"Good morning," the Queen replied pleasantly. It was cute the way he was nervous.

Kaye quickly came by with menus for lunch. "Actually Kaye, might I have a breakfast menu? I only just woke." said Elsa.

"Of course ma'am," he replied curtly, "and for you your highness?"

"Yes, yes I'd like some breakfast too I think." he said. Kaye left to fetch the menus and Elsa could feel the table jumping from the prince's boot.

"If you don't stop that before we eat I'll have to freeze your foot." Elsa teased.

"I'm very sorry," Friedrich laughed nervously, "I am not myself."

"I'm only teasing," Elsa chuckled, but he still made an effort to be still. He just had so much he wanted to say, and little time to say it.

Kaye came back with the menus, and Elsa ordered first, "I'll have waffles and eggs, with strawberries and chocolate syrup, oh and hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate ma'am? Your drinks are usually chilled." said Kaye in confusion.

"This is a time of change isn't it?" she responded pleasantly.

"Of course Your Majesty. Would your highness like the same?" asked the butler.

"Um. Well definitely eggs, but pancakes and sausage please. Oh, and the hot chocolate," he said with a wink, now finally settling into himself.

Kaye took the menus and left for the kitchen. They sat for a moment and looked around nervously. The hall was a long room, which led into the other side of the library, and had tall windows on the back wall to allow the midday sun to seep into the room, which reflected off the yellow paint. Not a very traditional room, but none the less loved.

"Why do you usually take your drinks cold?" asked Friedrich eventually.

"Oh, well hot ones have a strange side effect for me." Elsa said trying not to blush.

"What is it?" Friedrich asked, obviously intrigued.

"You'll see I promise," she laughed, "but it is strange."

"Well I'm sure its not the most strange thing I've seen here." said Friedrich, trying to keep the mood light.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just mean… Well your powers in general. They are a bit different. Not bad, just… just different."

"Some peoples see different as bad." said Elsa, unwillingly turning her thoughts somewhere less happy than before. She realized that she had said out loud what she had been thinking. Elsa kicked herself inwardly for being so foolish. But she actually did that a lot around Prince Friedrich. He just… got her to loosen up. Anna did the same thing, but this was a different kind of special.

"Someone thought your powers were bad?" The surprise in his voice was obvious and her eyes widened with wonder. _He thinks my powers are good?_

"A lot of people did, or do I suppose. My-" she stopped herself. _Don't talk about him. He didn't understand._

"Your...? Elsa," he took her hand from under the table and held it for a moment, "I just want to help you." His eyes penetrated hers.

Normally she might have been excited he was holding her hand, but this was not the time. Elsa was waging a battle within herself whether or not to speak.

You haven't even talked to Anna about this.

_But I will soon_

Why haven't you already?

_I _wasn't _ready!_

But you are now, because of him?

_YES!_

The former princess took a deep breath and began. "When I was young, I harmed Anna. I struck her with my powers and she was hurt. I couldn't do anything, I didn't know what to do. After Anna was healed, my parents sent most of the staff away, and I was separated from Anna, from everyone, to keep them safe. The goal was to control the magic. I was to conceal it, because, well the logic was, if I could conceal it that meant I could control it. My parents didn't know any better, they just tried what they could. I don't think they saw it as a gift." Elsa finished looking down.

Friedrich processed the information. He saw the thought process, but there had to be a better solution. "Why not let you try and control it your own way" he offered.

"That _had_ been tried. My great-grandfather's brother had powers too. He was allowed to experiment and find his own limits. But one day he stuck himself, and he didn't tell anyone, because he was afraid. By the time everyone found out… no one could do anything. Thats why I was taught to conceal," she could feel her eyes stinging and her face flushing. "and Anna had to grow up alone. But it wasn't my parents' fault! It was mine! I never learned! I never-"

"Elsa. It wasn't anyone's fault."

The Snow Queen, usually so formal, so withdrawn and composed, was crying right there in the dining room. She recovered as quickly as she could, for poor Friedrich's sake.

"Look at me," she laughed, wiping away a few tears, "talking about my traumatizing childhood when there is food to be eaten." She waved over the footmen, and their breakfast was served. "Priorities: food comes first."

The food was delicious and comforting. Friedrich waited and watch the Queen to eat so that he could really see how she took her bites. Normally he was a very enthusiastic eater, but he wanted to be sure that he didn't offend her with such large bites

Elsa ate delicately, not wanting to scar Friedrich for life with her avid eating abilities. She loved food, not only because it ended the grumbling in her stomach, but also because of all the flavors and variety that was available in her kingdom. Food was truly the window to the soul, not the eyes. At least in her opinion.

"This is excellent sausage, as good as in the West." exclaimed Friedrich as clearly as he could between bites

"I'll tell the cook you enjoyed it," Elsa smiled. She was grateful the food had made her forget about sad things for a while.

"So what do hot drinks do?" asked Friedrich playfully.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and Elsa took a sip of the warm drink. She could feel the heat sliding down her throat and then the heat rising up again. She coughed a little, but out it came. Steam came pouring out of her mouth, and because heat rises, a little out of her nose.

Friedrich looked delighted, "Thats incredible!" he exclaimed as he came around the table to get a better look.

"I look like a dragon don't I?" she joked.

"Thats not bad at all, I hope you know. A very attractive dragon." laughed Friedrich.

Soon Elsa and Friedrich were both giggling and laughing at the sight of steam seeping out of the corners of Elsa's mouth. Elsa forgot about what had made her sad a few minutes ago. She just laughed.

"It does get a little troublesome after a while," Elsa chuckled as she and Friedrich took another bite.

"Are you going to breath fire next?" teased Friedrich.

Elsa drank some more hot chocolate, letting the steam build in her mouth, and then took in a huge breath through her nose and blew it into Friedrich's face. Only after this did she think about how her breath might smell. Elsa began to be furious with herself, and was just able to stop a blizzard erupting. But then the prince began to laugh and then so did she.

"Well if that is the most odd thing I'll see here, than I must say that I am not worried in the slightest." chuckled Friedrich.

"Well thank you, but maybe you will see something else that is a bit more out of the ordinary," Elsa said with a smile looking up as she took another sip.

"Like what?" the prince asked curiously.

Elsa looked down and played with the food on her plate, "Oh I don't know, another talking snowman, carrot-devouring reindeer, an indoor-ice rink. Would any of those be the least weird?"

"At this point? Of course not." Friedrich said with a smile. He started to remember why he had asked Elsa to lunch in the first place. And then his leg wanted to twitch again. "Elsa, do you remember why I asked you to come to lunch with me?" he asked nervously.

She bit the inside of her lip, "I remember you wanted to say something."

"I do. I wanted to say that I am immensely glad I came. Mia tried to convince me, and I wouldn't give in, but after a few weeks I did. I knew that you, and as far as we knew Anna, were...available." He looked up nervously to see the Queen's expression. Calm and curious, but as he looked up she looked down. "I was afraid that Alexander or someone would try and push one of us together, which is why I didn't want to come in the first place. But not because I didn't think I'd like you!" he added seeing the look on Elsa's face "I just wanted to choose for myself."

Elsa looked up for the first time the whole conversation, out of surprise because she had felt the same way. Then she saw that he was looking at her full in the eyes.

"But then I met you and I found out that Anna was spoken for, and when we met on the dock I was so-"

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa almost threw the table over.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you!" said Sir Filip Lindström. He was Elsa's advisor, and between her parent's death and her coronation, the steward of the thrown. He was short and robust, and had a thick, black mustache. Normally he acted as a sort of surrogate uncle, but right now, Elsa wanted to freeze his mouth for spoiling her moment.

_After _seeing Elsa and Friedrich, Lindström stopped and looked awkward.

"Can I help you Sir Filip?" asked Elsa in a calm, icy tone.

"Well I… Should I come back later?" he asked in his reedy voice.

"You're here now, so you might as well stay." she said in her still frozen volume. It had the same effect it had on Friedrich when they were arguing. Sir Filip couldn't move for fear.

"Its the Duke of Wesselton. He wishes to speak with you." said the advisor.

"Very well, I'll be down directly. Tell him just to wait for me to finish my meal."

"Of course ma'am. Would you like me to attend the meeting as well?" he asked trying to sound larger than he was.

"No thank you Sir Filip, I am quite capable." said the Queen without hardly blinking.

"Very well Queen Elsa." he said with a bow, and swiftly left the room.

"I am so sorry Friedrich." said Elsa with all sincerity. "It seems every time we try and talk there is an interruption."

"I completely understand." said Friedrich, "However if this Duke causes any more problems, I'll have to have words with him." he added attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Prince Friedrich. I do have to go though, so I will just eat this quickly," she said eating her waffle as fast as humanly possible. She had lost her pleasant demeanor, and now not even Friedrich's pleasant conversation could console her.

Feeling unsure, the poor man just sat and ate quietly. Elsa said thank you and left with sharp steps. By the time she reached the dungeon, she was ready to strangle the Duke because now twice she had a moment with Friedrich ruined by him.

She reached the gate down to the cells and was met by none other than King Alexander.

Elsa knew that it was no use hiding her anger from him, he was a ruler and knew how to spot another's anger. "What are you doing here Alex?"

"Well you did want me to help in some way didn't you? This is how." he said curtly.

**Without further ado, Elsa had the guards at the gate unlock them and stepped down the cold, damp steps into the unknown blackness. **


End file.
